


I’m Friends With The Monster Thats Under My Bed

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Demon Hunters, Demon!AU, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Title from an Eminem Song, friends don’t lie 😌, its 4 am, literally got this idea from an Eminem song and Obey Me shall we date, might continue if people want me to, no beta we die like men, play obey me, stan belphegor, this is actually horrible and I hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: Mitsuru made friends with the monster under her bed. The demon of her nightmares, the entity of Hell, the devil of biblical times, and frankly, he was rather cute.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	I’m Friends With The Monster Thats Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 2 AM and I honestly loathe it. Pacing? We don’t know her. It would be better if I fleshed it out a little more but it’s 4 am now and I pulled an all nighter yesterday so no. Roast me for typos.

Mitsuru didn’t know what his true purpose was, he was of unknown origin. Nevertheless, he was all she had. Her rock in this tossing and turning ocean that stood sturdy. She couldn’t see him at times, but his presence was painfully obvious. A shadow that loomed over her, and as insane as it sounded, it brought her comfort.

She didn’t know his true name, truthfully. Whether what she called him was a pseudonym, that his name was something of ancient tongues, or if he was a creature of malicious deception and enjoyed toying with her, Mitsuru did not know. What she did know was that he was her friend. Her only friend.

Mitsuru made friends with the monster under her bed. The demon of her nightmares, the entity of Hell, the devil of biblical times, and frankly, he was rather cute.

——

“I don’t like him.” Seethed the cobalt, eyes trained with an angered gaze at an associate striving to win her father's approval. The murderous intent he emitted was evident enough to once cause her to shiver in fear, but now it only brought her comfort.

“Neither do I.” Agreed Mitsuru, watching as her father declined the proposal and the man storm out. No one could see Minato, she’d learned that several times. A master of disguise, a creature of night that's home was the shadows themselves. Mitsuru paced out of the room, tired of all the business talk.

She walked away with poise and elegance, not batting an eye when another pair of footsteps joined her. He walked side by side, never stepping down from his duty, whatever it was. She glanced at him, a warm feeling enveloping her as his dangerous, yet calming presence soothed her.

“Minato?” 

“Yes?”

“Ah, well, I’ve been thinking about you much more lately,” explained Mitsuru. “And I suppose that I’m rather curious once more.” Mitsuru saw him stiffen, evidently exhausted from this repeated conversation.

“I can’t tell you much, you know that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it violates my contract.” Stated Minato, knowing where this conversation is headed. “Only when you come of age-”

“ ‘May I know the truth about your existence.’” Mocked Mitsuru, frustration from over the years rising to the surface. She stared into his icy eyes, calculating and fierce, burning with obligation. It was a test, whether she could figure out the truth by herself. 

“You’re the smartest person I know, Mitzi, and I know you know the answer to your questions.” He commented, striding away and turning the corridor where he surely melted into the abyss. 

_ “W-who are you?” She sobbed, backing to the wall as the boy came closer. Messy blue hair, curious eyes, head tilted in confusion. He appeared to be her age, young and sheltered at the ripe age of 8.  _

_ “My name's Minato, what's yours?” A blue eye glimmered in the dark. _

Mother's death was when he appeared. She chuckled, no one believed her when she said a little boy lived under her bed. ‘The wild imagination of a child’ they dismissed it as. The pitying looks quickly changed into annoyance over the years though, and Mitsuru learned to stop talking about Minato. She wanted to hate him at first, but he was the only thing she had.

The only friend. Mitsuru walked aimlessly through the halls, greeting staff she saw. She reached the balcony, gazing at the sun dipping behind the tree line.

_ “Father wants to send me to Gekkoukan for high school.” Her 14 year old self mentioned, leaning against the railing.  _

_ “Do you want to go to real school?” He queried, perched upon the railing beside her, tail waving aimlessly.  _

_ “I don’t know. I’ve never truly interacted with children my age, other than you. But I don’t even think you’re my age.” She remarked, glancing at the swirling ram horns that protruded from his head.  _

_ “Are you scared?” He ignored the last comment. She shifted, eyes downcast. _

_ “I think so.” She’d known fear, the crippling fear of the unknown. “What if they don’t like me?”  _

_ He scoffed. “They’re fools then, only those who are worthy are the ones who’ll cherish you. If they don’t see you for who you are, then they aren’t worth it.”  _

_ Mitsuru smiled, a genuine smile. He hopped off the ledge, eyes dead center on her. _

_ “Plus, I’ll be right there with you. Like always.” _

_ “I wouldn’t expect any different.” _

Mitsuru traced the ledge with her nimble fingers, high school wasn’t all that difficult. Granted, she’d made a few friends. She rose in popularity, climbing the social hierarchy with ease. Top of her class and student council president, she had it all. Except a social life.

Minato was always there, from the first moment she stepped into her classroom. Watching, waiting, observing the jungle that was high school. There was such an uneasy silence when she introduced herself to the class, feeling uneasy till that familiar presence glided over her.

She shook her head, now she was about to graduate, and he was still by her side. But that begged the question, for how long would he stay as her faithful caretaker of the unknown? He was a demon, one needn’t be Sherlock Holmes to decipher that. 

She walked down a new hallway, this one bringing up unfavorable memories.

_ She ran, feet padding against the marble floor in hurry and fear. Flicking vases at her attacker behind her in an effort to somewhat slow them. She’d admit, it was a courageous move to infiltrate the Kirijo mansion and target the heiress, but being courageous doesn’t stop one from being stupid. _

_ The moon glazed down from the skylights, illuminating the hallway in the void of darkness. Mitsuru weighed her options, continue running until security cornered them, or fight. She knew how to fight, but that seemed like a riskier option than running.  _

_ Her eyes widened and pain blared as a hefty weight pinned her down, dagger in hand. They were heavier, there was little chance she could fight them off. Kicking and screaming, Mitsuru refused to die here.  _

_ “Minato.” She whispered, as the dagger came slicing through her throat. A scream cut the dead night, but it was not hers. She opened her eyes as the man was thrown against the wall. She sweated from the heat of the white hot fire that Minato manipulated.  _

_ It was a violent and mesmerizing spectacle, how a man could have his face melted off. Mitsuru resisted the urge to vomit as a sadistic grin spread upon Minato’s face, hands clamped on the man's face. It was a mess of charred flesh and boiling blood when the man fell limp.  _

_ He glanced at her, eyes animalistic and feral, blue eyes glowing in the dark. He wiped the blood from his lip, the grin quickly fading as he looked down onto the bloody mess. He wandered over to here, flinching when Mitsuru recoiled from his touch. _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” Started Minato, eyes meeting the floor. “I scared you, didn’t I?.” _

_ “Minato-” She was cut off when the sounds of security came rushing forward, Minato using this as an excuse to blend into the shadows once more.  _

Father was furious that night, hiring an entirely new security company as he deemed the other one was incompetent to not arrive sooner. Minato was...distant to say the least. Mitsuru touched the wall where the man's bloody silhouette once inhabited. 

She realized then that she could care less whether he was human or demon, he was Minato. Her best friend since childhood, no gruesome scene could ever change that. Although now…’best friend’ didn’t seem adequate enough to describe how she felt.

_ “Minato, I know you’re there, please come out.” Mitsuru pleaded, observing as he slowly emerged from the emptiness that was under her bed. He rose, eyes illuminating his features.  _

_ “Is there something you need?” He questioned, always formal when he felt he wasn’t welcomed. _

_ “Yes. I need my best friend back.” Mitsuru beckoned him forward, sheets crumpling as she stood upon her knees. Brushing the hair from his eyes and tentatively touching his horns, demon or no. “You obviously don’t know me as well as I thought you did if you think one measly scare will send me running.” _

_ A soft smile graced his features.  _

_ “Sloth.” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “My title,  _ **_Avatar Of Sloth_ ** _. That’s who I really am.” He paused, and his eye crinkled into a large smile. “You’re a trusted friend, I think you should know that about me.” _

_ “Friends don’t lie. Okay?” Mitsuru outstretched her pinky.  _

_ “Friends don’t lie.” Minato took it with his own pinky, a childish but meaningful promise now. _

But he keeps secrets, refusing to tell her why he’s here. Why he protects her, why a Prince Of Hell is in the mortal world. However, Minato always found loopholes. He didn’t lie, he only kept her in the dark. 

Mitsuru started walking again, seeking solace in the family library. Her fortress of knowledge, she couldn’t count the countless times she wasted the day here. Mitsuru ran her hands through the spines of the plethora of books, pausing at the one that caught her attention.

A book detailing the biblical 7 deadly sins.

_ Minato stumbled into the library, locating Mitsuru deep in thought of a book. He sat down onto the table, tail flicking in content at the sight of her.  _

_ “Belphegor.” She commented. She watched, seeing his posture stiffen and tail cease to flick. “Is that your name?” _

_ “One of them, I guess. I suppose that mortals mostly know me by that.” He explained, eyes fixated on her. _

_ “Would you like to be called that, instead?” She asked politely. He shook his head. _

_ “No, that’s the name that ignorant mortals call me. I prefer Minato.” Educated the demon. _

_ “Does that mean you have brothers then?” She queried, suddenly fascinated with the demon before her. _

_ “Uhuh. They don’t really go by ‘Lucifer’ or ‘Beezlebub’ though. Those are just names mortals dubbed us, who you know as ‘Lucifer’ , likes to be called Yu. And ‘Asmodeus’? Prefers the name Akira.” _

_ Mitsuru asked questions till her throat went dry, jotting down notes. Incredibly fascinating, living with a demon for almost all her life. Especially one that is a seven deadly sin. And he seemed so content speaking about his brothers, in his own emotionless way. Her heart fluttered as he smiled talking about Lucif—Yu.  _

_ To think this was a deadly demon, she laughed at the thought. Minato was no demon, if she was honest, he was much more human than some others. _

Demons. Demons could be summoned, correct? Minato always talked about some contract, and some rule book from time to time. Mitsuru always had suspicions that Minato was hired, but by who? She’s read about demon summonings before, so it wasn’t impossible. She gently placed the book into its resting spot until it would be picked up by another curious soul.

She wandered out of the library, making her way towards her room. Pausing to greet staff and give inputs when needed. 

“Mitsuru.” A stern voice abruptly stopped her in her tracks. 

“Father.” She greeted him, a trifle stunned at seeing him out of his office. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“On the contrary, I needed to speak with you. Could you come with me?” Asked Takeharu, leading his daughter through the mansion and to a locked off room. Mitsuru glanced at the door, recognizing it as the entrance to a room she hasn’t been in for almost a decade. 

“This was mother's study…” 

“You’re turning 18 soon, Mitsuru, I think it’s time you find what your mother needed you to find.” He handed her a key and envelope, hard eyes softening. Or perhaps eye, Father never told her why he lost his other eye, so she stopped pushing it long ago. 

The key clicked in smoothly, like a final piece of a puzzle. She turned the doorknob, suddenly short of breath as the clean room came into view.

“The only people who are allowed in here is a special cleaning staff.” He explained for its furnished appearance for an unused room. “My instructions said to wait out here, so holler if you need anything.”

“Mother left you instructions?” The redhead pried. Her father retrieved a piece of paper and waved it around, a yes. He shut the door and left her in solitude.

It took a moment for her to wander about, skimming the plethora of books her mother read. Observing the photographs she took and the papers she wrote before she found the courage to open the envelope.

Her breath escaped her as Mitsuru’s trembling hands held a piece of paper. A contract. It was peculiar, skilled calligraphy written on papyrus paper. It looked and felt ancient.

She stared at it, reading it. Her hands gave out as it floated to the ground. The name it was signed in was her mothers.

Hanae Kirijo. Mitsuru frantically searched the study, looking for the details as to what the contract entailed. Although, deep down, Mitsuru already knew. 

“Hanae was a sweet woman.” Minatos voice rang out, startling her. “She really cared about you.”

“Minato, tell me what this is.” She demanded, gripping the paper.

“You already know what it is, Mitsuru.” His voice was deadly serious. Mitsuru trembled, suddenly wishing for the blissful ignorance she once lived in. 

“Why?” She whispered, shell shocked.

_ The call of one's summoning can ring to all corners of the fiery pits, however only those demons deemed worthy of their help may have it answered.  _

_ “Just a sick woman, we get those every day. Nothing to be concerned about.” Briefed Yu, finding this as nothing but a waste of his eternal time.  _

_ Akira glanced over the request, handing it to Minato, denying her request. Something about the file drew the demon towards it, and he read it. For once, it wasn’t a sick woman asking for better health, it was a sick woman accepting her fate.  _

_ Fate was such a cruel thing, Minato knew that very well. And leaving fate to do it’s bidding with those you care about while you're helpless, Minato knew that feeling too. _

_ “I’m answering her summoning.” Pronounced the Avatar Of Sloth, earning interesting looks. _

_ “Do what you will, Minato.” Accepted Yu, knowing there’s no possible way to change his set mind. It was a simple word that transported him to her, one lost to time that no human could pronounce. _

_ She was deathly pale, a color that reminded him of a corpse. He gazed into her, her soul was so bright and hopeful, but her body was fragile and weak. He estimated a year at most till she truly was a corpse. _

_ “I am the Avatar Of Sloth. One of the Seven Princes Of Hell. I answer your summoning.” Told Minato. She seemed stunned for a moment, before a steady smile grew.  _

_ “Hanae. A pleasure to meet you. You seem to be quite the refined gentleman for a demon.” She chuckled, an action she regretted as a violent cough overtook her.  _

_ In a hurry, Minato brought water, sitting by the ill woman’s side. _

_ “My apologies.”  _

_ “You’re a brave soul. I’ll admit, none of the others wanted to accept your plea. But I knew that this wasn’t an ordinary asking for a cure beg, you’ve accepted your fate, haven’t you?” Noted Minato. _

_ Hanae nodded. “I know I don’t have much time left here, and I’ve come to accept that. But it’s my daughter that I’m concerned for.” _

_ Minato raises a brow. “And your husband?” _

_ “Takeharu will struggle, yes, but I know he’ll be fine. But my daughter, it won’t be fair to have her mother ripped away from her at such a young age.”  _

_ “And what do you want me to do?” He pried, curiosity peaked. _

_ “Be her friend. Until she’s at least 18, that’s all I ask.” Pleaded Hanae. Minato pondered for a moment, her soul was so bright he could fetch a hefty reward for bringing it back to the big man.  _

_ However, he knew where she was coming from. To leave someone without your care when they need you most, and acknowledging death was an admirable feat. He opened his hand and an old book appeared. _

_ Tearing a piece of papyrus from it, he handed it to her and a pen.  _

_ “I’ll accept your task. All I ask in return is your soul.”  _

“Friends don’t lie, Mitsuru. I know it’s a lot-”

“How  _ dare _ you call me a friend? After agreeing to take my mother’s  _ soul?  _ After keeping this secret from me?! I should have had a right to know this!” Cried Mitsuru, tears cascading down her face.

Anger, frustration, sorrow all came rising to the surface. 

“They say she’s in a better place, but how can you go to a better place when you have no soul?! Where is my mother,  _ Belphegor _ ?” She sobbed, seething the name he hated.

He said nothing.

“Where is my mother?” 

“...She understood what she was signing up for, Mitsuru.” He whispered. Determined, she commanded a suitable answer.

“You’re going to tell me where my mother is.” 

“There are some things mortals have no need for knowing.” 

“Is she with your brothers?” 

“Her soul is gone, Mitsuru. It’s  _ nowhere _ . And it’s  _ everywhere _ . Her soul doesn’t exist, not anymore.” He explained, evidently somber.

She shook her head, teardrops still sliding down. “I don’t understand.” 

“You can’t understand. You're not meant too.” 

Mitsuru didn’t know what to feel, knowing her mother sold her soul to a demon for her, knowing that demon took her soul, knowing that demon was her  _ best friend.  _ Every logical stance said to loathe him, but she couldn’t bring herself too. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hate Minato. She couldn’t hate his ridiculously colored hair, or his tail, or his horns, or his deep eyes that she’d get lost in. 

She wanted to run and embrace him at the same time. But were his own feelings fake? Did he perceive her as nothing but a job to do? No, no, these years have proven that that’s a blatant lie.

“She talked about you a lot during the transaction.” Mentioned Minato. “She said she was proud of you, and that she was sorry she was ripped from you so soon.” 

He stepped towards her, touching foreheads. Mitsuru stifled a new sob as pictures of Hanae rushed forward, ending with a message. It was through Minato's perspective, Mitsuru felt her hands grip his shoulders.

_ “My daughter, Mitsuru, she won’t have the childhood she deserves. Please take care of her, Minato. Don’t take this as a job, but from a mother's last wish. Make sure you tell her that I love her.”  _

She cried. Weeping into him as the floodgates fully opened, her best friend. He rocked her, tail sweeped in a circle in front of her. He didn’t want this to be an obligation, he wanted this to be of his own accord. The contract would soon end, but Minato didn’t want  _ them _ to end.

It could’ve been minutes or hours, time was nothing but a concept when he was with her. Now more than ever. Once the tears ran their course, she laid into his shoulder.

“What are we?” Whispered Mitsuru.

“A demon and a mortal.” 

“I understand that,” she deadpanned. “but what are  _ we?”  _ Reiterated Mitsuru. She gazed into his icy eyes, diving into those pools. 

He pulled her closer. “Do you truly want me?” He spoke, barely above a whisper.

“I believe I do, demon or no.” Mitsuru smiled, a weary yet content smile. Her stomach lurched and eyes shut as he…did a demon teleportation thing? She glanced around to see her in her room.

Minato gazed deep into her eyes, a soft smile present. It was sudden, and soft. His lips were warm like his home, taste reminding her of cinnamon. Her lips were minty, almost burning. They melted into each others heat, savoring the moment.

After all, it was a long time coming. 

——

Takeharu read his instructions over and over again. He did as he was told, not interfering when the sobs reached him. Not questioning his daughter talking to herself, not questioning why when he opened the door no one was there.

He read the instructions once more, sighing. That Hanae…

_ ”The demon is a good boy, he’d make a great son-in-law.” _

Takeharu has seen his fair share of insanity, and it’s not like his daughter could keep the Avatar of Sloth a secret. He wouldn’t interfere though, that demon has done a far better job of being there for his daughter than he did.

He touched his eye patch as he remembered the gruesome attack. The attack that sparked his lesser known career. Nonetheless, those days were over. Unless the demon boy decides to play tricks with his daughter…

——

“I’ll be right here with you now, like always.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any different.” Kissing him once more. Now, she has a mighty goal. Mitsuru Kirijo wanted to bring light to demons, to unite demons and humans. This was the first step, the first step to the world's rehabilitation. 

It was time to no longer fear the monster under the bed, but make friends with them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I made things obvious enough with Takeharu once being a demon hunter. But this definitely has potential to be some sort of series, Demon Hunter Mitsuru and her Demon bf is a power couple. Again, thanks for sticking around to read this garbage!!


End file.
